


The Addiction

by Slipstream the writer (warrior_slipstream05)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Drug Use, Drunken Flirting, Gang Rape, Gay Sex, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Overloads (Transformers), Pole Dancing, Post-Divorce, Rape, Rodimus Has A Lot Of Boyfriend, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime And Drift | Deadlock Are Strippers, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime Is Addicted To Sex, Rough Sex, Sad and Happy, Sex Addiction, Sexual Abuse, Sexy, Shower Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), Thirsty For Spikes, Unplanned Pregnancy, Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_slipstream05/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer
Summary: When Rodimus was young, his parents tried to convince him to join one of them wisely, but Rodimus ends up with his mother with a wrong turn and it turned his life around. Now, he's the sexiest captain of all of Cybertron and his mother taught him how to get other attention by doing the wrong thing. His father, on the other hand, had a bad feeling that his beloved son needs lots of help and hopes that Rodimus would change his attitude.Will Rodimus change his life and turn it back to where it supposed to be?WARNING: THERE WILL BE 18+ SMUT IN IT, SO BE AWARE!!
Relationships: Arcee & Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Minimus Ambus/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Original Male Character(s), Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Rung, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Thunderclash, Rodimus | Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Introduction

Little Rodimus watched as his parents were fighting. They complained about who was cheating and why would they did it in the first place. They hit each other with sharp objects like glass cups, vases, and plates, but then, his father, Firewar grabbed her so hard and yelled, "WHY THE FRAG WOULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?! I GAVE YOU RESPECT AND THIS IS WHAT I GET?!"

"Chill out Firewar, there's no way I cheated on you! Besides, I swear if I ever see you with another femme con, THIS IS THE END AND RODIMUS IS COMING WITH ME"

"NO HE WON'T! WE KNOW HOW MUCH HE ENJOYS BEING WITH HIS FAVORITE DAD IN THE WORLD AND NOT YOU!"

They were going to grab out their gun and shoot at each other, until they heard a crying noise occurred from upstairs and they rushed over to where it came from and it was in Rodimus's room.

"Roddy, are you okay?" asked Glowfire "Let me-"

"No! You and daddy are fighting again like always. When will you both stop fighting?" asked the innocent prime.

"Don't worry about us, Rodimus. Your mother is having many issues with trust and honest-"

"No I don't! You're such a liar!!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" yelled Rodimus. "I don't want to see you two fighting" he ran to his room and shut the door and cried in the closet. Usually, his parents never fight and argue before and this was it. The time of his parents hating each other because one of them cheated and they didn't know who, but they blamed it on each other and they were preparing to kill each other, but if one of them died first, then they have to take care of Rodimus.

"How about this. I'll go pack my belongings and take Rodimus with me. Of course, he listens to me and has a great life with his favorite parent, the dad"

"IMPOSSIBLE! HE NEVER TOOK ALL OF YOUR ADVICES! HE ONLY USES THEM BECAUSE HE WANTS TO HAVE NEW FRIENDS"

They growled and Firewar went to his room and packed up all of his wife's belonging.

"What do you expect me to do? Leave the mansion? I don't think so. You're the one that's leaving home"

Little Rodimus could hear his parents yelling, so he hugged his favorite stuffed puppy and cried. He thought they would stop fighting, but no. They were busy with who cheated first and he hopes that when he grows up, he won't fight just like his parents. They fight a lot!

After choosing who should leave the house, Firewar looked over at his son and smiled, "I've been wondering. Since you've always wanted a sibling that is a seeker, why don't you come with me. I'm pretty sure my business partner would let us stay at his home and maybe you could meet his daughter?"

"YEAH!" cheered Rodimus, but then, his mother grabbed him and pointed out, "Oh, but have he ever take you on a fair or a carnival??"

Rodimus didn't know who to pick. He looks over at his mother and father, then his father replied, "I did take you on a carnival!!" his eyes teared up, "Remembered the wonderful we have Roddy!! I still love you! Please come with new and you'll have a blast!"

"No, come with me Rodimus. I have a list of plans we could do together"

They argued and argued till his mother yanked Rodimus and snarled, "Don't you every try to steal my Rodimus!! HE'LL BE WITH ME AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT THAT!"

She walked back to her mansion and Rodimus looked back at his father. He knew that they wouldn't be together and he wouldn't be able to see his father ever again.

"Mom, am I going to see daddy ever again?"

"NO! YOU WILL NEVER EVER SEE YOUR FATHER EVER AGAIN!!! HE'S WITH THE OTHER FEMBOT AND HE LOVES HER!! IT'S FOR YOU TO QUICK THINKING ABOUT HIM AND THINK MORE ABOUT GETTING MORE ATTENTION AND A LOT OF ATTRACTION!!"

"I don't want to. I want to be with dad-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" yelled Glowfire and she slapped Rodimus on the face with a ruler and yelled, "YOU DON'T NEED YOUR FATHER! YOU'RE STAYING WITH ME AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO! FOR NOW, SHOW ME SOME RESPECT AND DO AS WHAT I SAID! IF YOU DON'T DO THEM, I'LL SMACK YOU WITH MY RULER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-Yes mom"

"WITH RESPECT!!"

"Y-Yes ma'am, I u-understand you"

Rodimus cried and ran to his room and yelled, "I HATE YOU!!" and shut his door and cried. Under his pillow, there was a letter from his father and it said.

_Dear Rodimus,_

_I know how much you you really love me. You can blame it on your mother if you want to, but I know that someday I will never see you again. If you want to keep in touch with me, my phone number is right on the bottom of this letter. Farewell and maybe someday, you could find me if your mother isn't watching you_

_863-975-8742_

Rodimus hugged the letter and placed it in his cabinet and continued to cry. With or without his father, he couldn't move on and there wasn't anything much fun to do with his mother. She was very strict and cruel and would force you to do what she tells you to do. His father, on the other hand, was very kind and hilarious and would always gives you advice on anything you needed help on anything. For now, he's living with his mother and there was nothing he could, but treating her with respect and do as what he's been told to do...


	2. Massage

**25 years later...**

Rodimus was headed for the ship and everyone watches him passing by. They love the thickness of his body, his swaying hips, and how he would touch their cheeks and strokes it like if they were his pet and they would faint. He greeted everyone with a wave and a wink and they would blush and smile awkwardly. When he arrived at the autobot base, he tried to say "Hello" and "Hey" to Ultra Magnus, but he never responds...

"So.. what a busy day? Am I right Magnus?"

"Indeed" said Magnus as he continues typing the keyboards on the computer

"How was your day?" asked Rodimus nervously "I bet your day was a blast?"

"No. It was just a regular day. Everyday is always the same"

"Right..." said Rodimus. Ultra Magnus always acts like if nothing bad had happened. Then, Rodimus had an idea. He'll use what his mother taught him and he giggled, hoping that Magnus wouldn't act like a jackass.

"Hey Magnus, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you mind if you could at ;east give me a massage on my shoulder?"

"Why would I?"

"Because we all know how much you've been working too hard and I wanted you to maybe instead of you doing the work, why don't you do everyone's favors? For example, if I told you that I'm freezing and needed you to warm my body up if you know what I mean?"

"Oh BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Ultra Magnus didn't like how Rodimus would talk so dirty and it makes Magnus very cringing. "Fine, but after this you better give me 10 bucks"

"Yes daddy" moaned Rodimus and Ultra Magnus blushed and shook his head. He placed his hands over Rodimus shoulder and starts massaging it. Every time, he rubs his shoulder Rodimus would purr and moan and he would direct him to where he should massage at and it annoys him a lot.

"Oh Magnus, do it slowly with passion" purred Rodimus and Magnus sigh "Rodimus, your purrs are killing my audios. It's not going to work if you-"

Rodimus turned around and yanked Magnus and said, "Look at me into the eyes. Do you thin that I'm doing this just to beg you of all of my thirst?" he kissed his forehead and smiled, "Do you want to come to the bar with me?

"Yes, but first you got to do me a favor"

"Anything for you" said Rodimus and he sat onto Ultra Magnus lap and purred against him. Then, he tried to put him on the ground, but Magnus grabs him, which makes the captain on the bottom and the blue mech on the top.

"Are you a bit thirsty?" he opened his panel and Rodimus blushed and nodded, "I am thirsty for this actually"

"That's what I love about you my captain" said Ultra Magnus with a smirking smile.

 **I'll give you a head up, the next chapter is going to have smut in it, so be aware!!**


	3. Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus and Ultra Magnus were having some fun 7w7 but they were interrupted by some fellow crewmates

Ultra Magnus and Rodimus had there panel open and is ready to be served. The blue mech pushes his spikes inward to Rodimus valve and it was very tight.

"U-Ultra Magnus, I-Ah~So fucking good~" moaned Rodimus and the noise of the clanging had filled Rodimus audios with joy and hot. He loved how Ultra Magnus would put his fingers into his mouth and whispers, "Does this help you relax, my captain?" and he nodded as his lubricants is going through the legs and Magnus starts digiting his fingers into those lubricants and licks them. Rodimus whimpered as he can feel that he's going to overload.

"M-Magnus, are we- Oh god~ I think I'm going to overload"

"With all of my love to you, captain"

He puts his middle finger into the captain's mouth and said, "I bet you want more of these? Suck my fuck finger" and Rodimus did do what he was told. He could simply imagine the middle finger as if it was Ultra Magnus' spikes and purred. 

"Ultra Magnus" said Rodimus "You're spikes looks so tasty~"

"And your valve feels so good" He grabbed the captain's head and shoved it into his spikes and he could hear his moans and slurping. It felt delightful, sexy, and wonderful to watch him slurping his spikes, until there was a knock at the door.

"Captain, you can s-stop slurping!" panicked Ultra Magnus

"Not until I'm full" said Rodimus. The door slam opened and it was Ratchet and he looked very furious.

"MAGNUS! WHY DIDN'T YOU-Oh nevermind" he walked back out the door and try to close, but the door fall flat and he look at them and blushed, "May primus protect you from those who could hear the captain's loud moan" and runs off, but the door fell on the ground flat and Rodimus looked over at Magnus and he also looked over at Rodimus and replied, "Do you want to do this some other time?"

"Some other time?! No, No, NO! I want to continue doing this with you. Without you, I would be going home with my-"

"Maybe other day we could continue doing? I mean, the door is broken because OF A GRUMPY MEDIC!!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Rodimus sigh as Ultra Magnus leaves the room and had an idea. He ran towards him and pounce onto Magnus and was trying to hold him back.

"Stay. With. ME!" begged Rodimus. "I WANT YOU AND I NEED YOU!!!"

"RODIMUS WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?!" 

"Trying to get you to stay with me!!"

Ultra Magnus fights his way out of Rodimus, but it was no use. He couldn't resist those thighs or his ass and he has only two option. Either stay with Rodimus and continue with their fuck night or leave the room and Rodimus would follow him. 

"Rodimus, can you let me go for a minute?"

"Nope!"

"Rodimus, please let me go!?!?"

"..."

Ultra Magnus was frustrated and was about to tackle him, until Rodimus let's him go, "Whatever you want Ultra Magnus?" he smirked and Ratchet came into the room and yelled, "ULTRA MAGNUS, MEGATRON NEEDS TO SEE YOU AND QUIT CUDDLING THE SECOND IN COMMAND'S LEG RODIMUS!!!"

Rodimus was squeezing tightly onto Magnus legs and cried out, I'M NOT LETTING MY BIG, THICK, DADDY GO TILL WE'RE DONE WITH-"

"Rodimus, I told you to wait for another day and you still want me to fill you up!?"

Ratchet laughed as Ultra Magnus tries to explain to his captain and reminded the chief medical officer that he too did it with Drift.

"You think I also did that with Drift?! You weren't there, even if the doors are lock"

"Then explain to me about these clips recording in your medbay?" said Magnus furiously. He showed Ratchet the clip of the time he and Drift interfaced as well.

"O-Oh Ratty~ Do it harder~ Ah yes~"

Ratchet face optics turned red and he replied in a embarrassing tone, "I-It wasn't me or Drift. That was just, um, I-I think it was... RATMAN AND CATWOMAN!"

"You mean Batman and Catwoman?"

"YESS!"

While Ultra Magnus and Ratchet were fighting and arguing about the clip, Rodimus was watching the clip and to him, it was fascinating. Watching Drift and Ratchet having sex, this gave him an idea.

"Ratchet, may I ask you a question? It's about you and Drift doing the thing"

"If you must know, those sexual questions you're going to ask me are very private"

Rodimus groaned and whispered in Ratchet's audios, "If you don't tell me, I'll send this clip to the whole world, so that they could learn all about our horny medic-"

"OKAY, OKAY, but you're the most horniest bot of all"

Rodimus smiled and walked with Ratchet and to his surprise, Ultra Magnus sigh in relief! _How dare Ultra Magnus is glad that I'm not around him!_ thought Rodimus and Ratchet turned to him and asked, "So, what do you want?"

"How many times have you and Drift interfaced?"

Ratchet groaned, then replied, but was holding a wrench in his right arm, "I SWEAR IF YOU TELL OTHERS ABOUT THIS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND YOUR GRAVE WILL SAY "Was murdered by a wrench"DO YOU WANT THAT!"

"Look. I just want to know who started the inter-"

"It was me, I think? Drift was throwing me a surprise birthday present in the medbay and I didn't even expect him to wear a sexy nurse costume. He said that he wants me to give him a check up and check his body temperature if you know what I mean. I leaned over to the medbay's berth and he lifted his nurse dress and showed off his aft"

"You must've wanting to see that, didn't you?" smirked Rodimus. "Yes, and his aft was shiny and I went to touch his aft and rub it and he purred. I love how he purrs whenever I rub his aft and his spikes.

After talking with Ratchet, Rodimus thought about the conversation and had an idea...


End file.
